Livros
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Ele odiava a forma que os olhos dela brilhavam sobre eles, de como sua atenção se voltava para eles, de como sorria quando falava sobre eles. Como Scorpius odiava aqueles livros.


**Livros**

Eles estavam lá na primeira vez que a viu. Dois deles amontoados em cima do malão da garotinha enquanto via seu pai ajudando ela entrar no trem. Estavam lá quando ele por acaso entrou na mesma cabine que ela e o primo dividiam. Foi com um livro aberto na frente de seu rosto que ela perguntou:

- Você é Scorpius Malfoy? Meu pai disse que não devo ser sua amiga.

- Também não devo ser seu amigo – ele respondeu carrancudo tentando ver o rosto por de trás daquele objeto cheio de páginas – O que tanto lê?

Ela sorriu pela pergunta dele e finalmente retirou o objeto de frente do seu rosto, permitindo que o loiro a visse.

- Não é nada demais na verdade. É nosso livro de Poções, quero estar preparada para as aulas. Você gosta de ler?

Ele odiava ler, não que ele nunca tivesse tentado, mas pedaços de papel cheio de letras não era a coisa mais perfeita no mundo para ele. Sem explicação aparente, o pequeno Scorpius assentiu com a cabeça na pergunta da garotinha. Ela sorriu ainda mais largo.

- Sabe essa regra do: "_Não devo ser sua amiga"_? Não é necessariamente uma ordem, já que tem um _"devo"_ e não um _"posso"_.

No fim eles acabaram se tornando amigos por causa deles. Os livros.

xx

Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos da amiga, do que ela fazia com eles, os livros. Seus olhos passavam rapidamente entre as palavras impressas, sua testa enrugava quando algo no escrito a deixava intrigada, mas logo se suavizava já que sua mente brilhante encontrava a resposta a sua dúvida repentina.

- Rose empresta suas anotações da aula vai! – ele implorou.

- Sinceramente, não sei como fui tão ingênua e cai naquele seu papo que gostava de ler no primeiro ano. Estava na cara que queria se tornar o amigo da "nerd" para ter suas anotações – ela desdenhou empurrando suas anotações para ele.

Scorpius sorriu e disse:

- Pelo menos nos tornamos amigos.

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a se concentrar nos livros. Como ele queria que ela se concentrasse mais nele do que nos livros. Como pedaços de papeis com palavras poderiam ser mais interessantes que conversas com os amigos? Ele odiava a atenção que ela dava aos livros. E como odiava.

xx

- Obrigada! – ela o abraçou sorrindo de orelha a orelha – Sabe o quanto eu procurei por esse exemplar nas livrarias? Ele simplesmente estava esgotado e você... – ela o apertou no abraço – Obrigada!

O rosto do loiro estava vermelho, sentia o perfume da amiga em seu pescoço enquanto a abraçava. Como ele havia procurado por esse livro, fez seu pai comprar para ele alegando que queria ler, mas na verdade era para dar a Rose.

- Não foi nada, eu só queria que você parasse de dizer sobre ele toda hora – ele inventou uma desculpa enquanto batia a mão suavemente nas costas dela, desejando que ela não desfizesse o abraço tão cedo.

- Muito obrigada! – ela disse de novo saindo dos braços dele.

Scorpius notou os olhos brilhando que ela tinha enquanto folheava seu novo livro, notou a sua alegria estampada em seu rosto por causa de um simples objeto que ele havia dado duro para conseguir para ela.

Como ele odiava os livros. Eles a faziam sorrir, faziam seus olhos brilharem felizes. Como odiava.

Mas foi por causa de um deles que o loiro ganhou o abraço tão esperado.

xx

- Vocês precisam conhecer essa história, eu normalmente falo bem das coisas que leio, mas esse livro? Esse livro vocês precisam ler, ele fala sobre amor de uma forma única, nos faz acreditar que coisas boas e ruins acontecem por um motivo, nos faz enxergar que...

Ela falava sem parar, dizia empolga sobre seu mais novo livro, a história que ela não conseguia parar de ler, que fazia seus olhos brilharem, sua atenção ficar totalmente voltada para lá, suas palavras só serem sobre aquilo.

- Imaginem as palavras certas ditas da forma mais sublime possível, vocês definitivamente...

- PARA DE FALAR SOBRE LIVROS! – urrou Scorpius fazendo Rose se calar olhando assustada para ele – Eu odeio livros.

Sem entender a amiga viu o loiro sair de perto dela. Scorpius só tinha uma coisa certa em sua mente, livros lhe despertavam raiva quando via Rose falar somente deles.

xx

Biblioteca. Aquele era um lugar lotado de livros no qual Rose jamais imaginaria encontrar o amigo devido sua repulsa ao objeto que ela tanto amava. O viu no meio de duas prateleiras num canto afastado da maioria dos alunos que frequentavam o lugar naquele momento.

- Oi – ela cumprimentou chegando perto dele.

Scorpius que até então procurava um exemplar no meio de vários, parou de chofre quando ouviu a voz dela.

- Resolveu parar de ler um de seus livros? – ele não conseguia deixar de alfinetá-la.

- Olha pra mim, quero te dizer umas coisas – ela pediu relando no rosto dele o fazendo prestar atenção nela – Eu sei que sou uma chata falando só sobre livros...

- E como.

- ...Mas quero que você saiba de umas coisas Scorpius – ela continuou como se ele não a tivesse interrompido – Você é muito importante para mim ok? Mesmo que eu não demonstre isso à maioria das vezes e só brigue com você. Você é aquele que eu penso quando estou de férias na escola e automaticamente escrevo uma carta falando besteiras com o intuito de você perceber que senti sua falta, você é aquele que ama minha risada e encontra mil maneiras de me fazer rir durante o dia só pra ouvir ela, você...

Rose continuava a falar, sua boca estava se mexendo e saia som dela, mas Scorpius não ouvia mais. Reparou na forma que ela dizia para ele, ela usava toda sua atenção, suas palavras eram só sobre ele, seus olhos brilhavam felizes sobre a maneira que ela dizia sobre ele, seus lábios sorriam enquanto sua boca dizia diferentes coisas sobre ele. Boca. A boca dela...

Scorpius não sabia da onde viera aquela força que o levou a realizar aquele ato, mas quando se deu por si, seus lábios já estavam unidos com os da amiga. Quando seu cérebro voltou a raciocinar sentiu a mão dela passar sobre seus cabelos e o puxar para mais perto afim do beijo se aprofundar, o que ele prontamente obedeceu. Encostou-a numa das prateleiras e o impacto fez alguns livros cairem no chão, mas Rose pareceu não se importar e continuou sentindo as sensações indescritíveis que Scorpius lhe proporcionava.

Ele havia raciocinado, todos os sinais estavam lá. Os olhos dela brilhando para ele, sua atenção voltada para ele, seu sorriso largo somente para ele, suas palavras ditas só sobre ele. Eram os sintomas do seu amor por livros nele, sintomas de um amor dela que era totalmente dele.

- Eu também te amo – foi o que ele disse quando separaram os lábios. Rose sorriu tão largo que voltou a beijá-lo em resposta.

Ela não havia dito que o amava com palavras, mas era como se fosse. Scorpius havia conseguido ler as entrelinhas deste livro complicado e agora ele havia se tornado o livro dela.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Fic Curta e boba, mas as imagens surgiram na minha cabeça e eu tinha que escrever sobre elas..._

_Gostaram?_


End file.
